What Has Come To Pass Will Come To Pass
by Chaz
Summary: What is wrong with Jaina?!?!
1. What?

It came forward with a hiss like an angry wamp rat defending its territory. The green meter length column of pure energy waved in front of him. Every strand of hair sought the beam following it in tandem with the rest of the hairs like flowers pointing to the sun. The hum reverberated through him. Around him. This feeling was in him through him yet no where near him. He felt alone. He felt secure. But most of all he felt at peace.  
  
A twist of his wrist and the beam sailed downwards the hum picking up with the fast motion. Diagonally up to the right and it again made a similar high pitched hum. Then with another hiss it disappeared. A clink and he attached it to his belt. He knew he was coming before he could hear his foot steps.  
  
"Anakin! How's it going little brother?"  
  
"Fine fine Jacen and yourself?"  
  
"Great just practicing. Care to join?"  
  
A slight grin and Anakin unclipped his lightsaber. He flipped it up and caught it hitting the activation button. Violet swept out as his physical representation of Knighthood ignited. Dropping it low then bringing it up he drew into a defensive stance. Jacen grinned and also brought forth his blade. Green and violet light flew along everything. Each half of the room a different color.  
  
Both of them stared into each other's eyes. With a flash of green Jacen feinted forward and instead brought his saber in an upward arc. Anakin leapt back and parried countering with his own blow. Back and forth the brothers dueled. Each giving nothing yet taking nothing. Both stood facing the other breathing heavily. A snap-hiss and each saber disappeared.  
  
"Nice." Jacen commented through heavy breathing.  
  
"Not… too bad… yourself." Anakin retorted with a smirk.  
  
Each walked out and went to their quarters.  
  
~  
  
In another room a 16 year old female sat on the floor. She sat eyes not wavering as she had for hours.  
  
~  
  
The Jedi master looked up with alarm in his eyes. Not only did he hear it but he felt it. He launched himself out of his door and straight to Jaina's room. Her door flew open as he approached and his wife, Mara, came right behind him.  
  
On the floor Jaina writhed and squirmed screaming. "No No!! Stay away!!" She kicked Luke before he could get away. Running over he grabbed her. She fought even harder. Finally he reached into her mind to knock her unconscious but began grabbing his head and dropped her. Falling to his knees he swung and screamed too. Mara was in shock. Pulling herself out of it she reached out and slapped both of them. Hard. Luke snapped out of it but Jaina kept screaming. Again Mara reached out and slapped her. Harder. By reaction Jaina reached out and, using the Force, shoved Mara across the room. When she realized what she had done she ran over to her and held her.  
  
"Aunt Mara I'm so sorry. I am I really am."  
  
"Are you alright?" A nod of the head. "Good." And Mara slumped down unconscious. Jaina held her and cried.  
  
Luke reached Jaina and put a hand on her shoulder. Lifting Mara up with the force he carried Jaina to the infirmary  
  
  
  
Ooooooohhh. Scary no? lol my first Sw fic. Tell me how much it sucked or how good it was. Kk. Ummm 5 or 6 is a good number… ;) bye 


	2. Revelation

Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh sorry abut the whole maniacal laughter thing. Got a little carried away… well anyways. 5!! Lol. I never get reviews… well anyways. Onto the story!! Wait! Damned disclaimer or whatever… umm the thing where I don't own it but where I sorta use it too… and ummm im poor ull get nothing!! If I owned Star Wars id be bragging. This is close as I can get. Leave me alone… ok NOW onto the fic.  
  
~  
  
Stride by stride both of them ran down the hallways. Each rushing to find what was wrong with their dear sister.  
  
Coming around the corner they almost ran into Luke. "Uncle Luke what's going on?!"  
  
"Calm down Jacen your Sister is having problems and she accidentally threw Mara against the wall." Jacen grabbed his twin and held her. Luke walked back to his wife an picked her up a hand under her knees and her back. Kissing her on the forehead he continued down the hall.  
  
Uncle Luke, tell us what's wrong!"  
  
"In time you will know. Wait 'til your sister has recovered. They are both just unconscious. I believe a check-up would be a good idea none the less." No one argued. Both young men could hear and feel the anguish in the Master's voice. He said they were just unconscious but he feared the worst. No one talked after that.  
  
~  
  
"Why do you have to be so strong in the Force…" Mara mumbled in the direction of her niece. Slowly sitting up and holding her head she looked over and saw Luke asleep on a chair next to her bed. Leaning over she kissed him. He mumbled and began kissing back before he was totally awake. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes a smile wider than the grin of a winning pod pilot. He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
"Ewwww." Jaina said from the door. She grinned too. Even though it was a joke Luke blushed. Mara saw this too and winked at him causing him to blush more. "Well the Docs have me on pain-killers for my head. I'll go get Jacen and Anakin. You two seem to need some alone time." Rolling around she left chuckling to herself.  
  
Luke just looked at Mara. "Well you head her. We seem to need some "alone time"," Mara just grinned. "Are you ok hun?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. But wow its not every day a Jedi Knight throws you around."  
  
Luke held her hands massaging her knuckles lightly. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward lightly pressing his lips to hers. After just a few seconds Luke stood up. "We need to get to the conference room…" Mara just growled.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet…"  
  
Luke blushed again.  
  
~  
  
Jacen ran out of his room like a child about to greet a parent returning home. "SIS!" Running up to her he put his arms around her lightly and hugged gently.  
  
"I'm not gonna break Jace." The foot stomps behind them alerted them to their younger sibling.  
  
"YAY! You're ok!" Anakin flung his arms around her. "No more worrying me. It's illegal." Flashing the witty Solo grin he gave her another hug.  
  
With a groan Jaina shook her head. "Jacen went through the corny joke and huge ego stage too. I should be used to it by now… C'mon we need to get to the conference room. We need to talk." Both brothers flanked their sister.  
  
~  
  
Jaina walked in to see Mara and her Uncle holding hands. Jaina didn't see that very often from them, so she was happy to see that little bit of affection. Luke looked to her and smiled broadly. She could tell he rather enjoyed these moments also. Mara caught the glance and squeezed Luke's hand. He looked to her questioningly and blushed knowing what she was noticing.  
  
Looking to Jaina he smiled again. "Jaina… what went wrong?"  
  
Such a simple question. Yet so hard to answer. She held her chin in her hand and thought for a second. "I saw the temples. And Mara and Luke holding hands. But I saw them from the back. Suddenly swarms of people rushed out of the Temple and then a large, oddly shaped ship hit it. Luke and Mara held hands as it exploded and a little boy looked over Mara's shoulder. He had green eyes and blonde hair. And then they too where taken over by the rolling flames."  
  
Silence. Luke didn't breath. He looked down at his hand, which was in Mara's. Then he looked at her face. She was looking away. He put a shaking hand on her chin and turned her face towards him. "Green eyes…," Slapping a hand to his head he was still wide eyed. "Ha ha!" he cheered. "I'm gonna be a Dad. I am gonna be a father!!" Grabbing Mara around the waist he spun her around. Laughing. Mara was just smiling.  
  
She looked at Jaina. "Thanks for spoiling the surprise. I only found out the other day." Luke put her down still smiling. Then his face got gruff. "The Academy…"  
  
~ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :0) like? Hate? Adore? Abhor? Tell me!! I love reviews!!  
  
Chaz 


End file.
